Drama Fortress
by slashwriter95
Summary: Sniper/OC. When the announcer finds out about their little marriage proposal, things get a little tricky...
1. Chapter 1

Team Fortress: A company that promotes war and violence between different people with different skills. 9 classes: Pyro (parts unknown), Soldier (USA), Engineer (Texas), Spy (France), Heavy (Russia), Sniper (Australia), Scout (Boston), Demoman (Scotland), Medic (Germany). Two teams: The BLU team (Builders League United) and the RED team (Reliable Excavation Demolition). One motivation: to dominate. Oh, there was definitely domination: the domination of love. Two snipers from each team, Lawrence (BLU) and Cameron (RED) found the love of their lives on the battlefield. Will it lead to complications? It might or it might not. Would you like to find out? Well then, let's go forward in time, 6 months after their encounter…

The weekend was finally here and the two teams were returning to their respective buildings after a hard day's work. On the BLU side, the demoman, medic, heavy and spy decided to go out drinking while the others just decided to sleep. The only one who wasn't doing neither was the sniper. He took off his vest and shirt and threw them onto his bed, letting the bullets and supplies from his pockets hit the floor. Not even moments later, the blaring sound of his cell phone began to go off. Grunting, he went over to the demanding phone across the room and unplugged it from the charger. The sniper looked at the caller ID and his mood instantly changed from tired to excited.

"Oi, Cameron! How are you? Hopefully we didn't beat ya up too bad."

"Oi, and no worries. I'm just happy we respawn." Said the voice on the other end.

"Is a good thing indeed. So, ya got any plans for tonight, mate?"

"Indeed I do. Goin' on a date with a very handsome bloke."

"What a coincidence! So am I!"

"Yeah, its nothin' too formal or anythin'. He and I just goin' to the shootin' range."

"That's really strange because I have the same date there tonight."

"Well then, if I'm not mistaken, I'm starting to think that _we__'__re_ the ones going on this so-called date together."

"By God, I think you're right!"

"Well then, I guess I'll be seein' you at 8."

"Ya know I can't wait." The BLU sniper chuckled at his rhyme then hung up. He walked over to his little bathroom and checked his face in the mirror. "Nothin' like a good ol' shave and shower before shootin'." He said, grabbing his towel.

Cameron held his phone in his hand, looking at himself in his bathroom mirror. He put his phone down, tied his long hair back into a ponytail and splashed water into his face.

"C'mon, man. You've been seein' this man for months now and ya aren't gettin' no younger. Tonight ya gotta do it." Pep-talking wasn't something he was particually good at, but it doesn't hurt. Then he looked down, sighing sadly. "I just wish we didn't have to be separated like this." He turned around to look at the RED vest and shirt hanging up next to his bed. "When this job is over I'm going back to Australia with him and everything will be great." His eyes shifted to the black velvet ring case on his bed. "Tonight. I'm doing this tonight."

That night at the range, Cameron waited in his lonely van for his date to come. twirling his long ponytail, he looked around. No one. His watch read 8:15. Sighing, he opened a small safe that was locked under his seat and drew out a pistol. He examined every detail of the new, clean metal, trying to pass the time. Suddenly, another van pulled up next to his. Knowing who it was, Cameron fixed his usual RED sniper uniform and placed his pistol in the holder around his thigh. The BLU sniper, also dressed in his uniform, got out of the van holding a whole bunch of practice targets. Cameron smiled at him and waved while making sure he didn't forget the ring in his pocket. Leaving the van, he ran towards the BLU sniper, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a big kiss.

"I was afraid you wren't gonna come, Lawrence." Cameron looked into his eyes with love and a hint of worry.

"Naw, I would _never_ leave you hangin', mate." Lawrence brought him into a kiss again.

"So," Cameron said, breaking the kiss, "ya bring ya pistol wit' ya?"

"In the back." Lawrence took Cameron by the hand and led him to the back of the van. As he opened the hatch, Cameron's jaw dropped. There were cases which held all these different kinds of weapons. Not just sniper rifles or pistols, but maces, kukris, extra jarates, even a couple of machine guns. "I'm quite the assassin." Lawrence said proudly, noticing Cameron's facial expression. Taking his pistol and closing the door, Lawrence made a 'Charlie's Angles sexy pose' and said "let's get it on, mate." Cameron definitely felt aroused but kept his cool.

For the next hour, the two shot some lead while telling their battlefield stories.

"...So after I got the medic, the heavy was just standing there before his corpse with a look of shock and horror on his face."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. He ran all the way back to the fort to make sure he was okay." Cameron sighed. "Its sad that some people on my team ain't made for fightin'." Lawrence chuckled.

"My team sometimes screws around too. I think we're all here just for the company's amusement." He finished his last target, then placed the pistol down, stretching.

"I can agree with that." Cameron also placed his pistol down and stretched with Lawrence, accidentally bumping elbows. Chuckling again, Lawrence moved towards Cameron, giving him a kiss.

"This was fun." He smiled.

"Indeed." Cameron replied, going in for another kiss. He reached for the ring in his pocket, trying to prep himself for the moment.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Lawrence asked, wrapping his arms around Cameron.

"Well, I was thinking we would hang out in my van for a while." Cameron took Lawrence's hands. "I just have to do one little thing before we go." Lawrence looked at Cameron with perplexity and excitement as he began to kneel on one knee. "Lawrence 'Alligator' Mundy," Cameron began, taking the box out of his pocket. His hands shook a little when he opened the box in front of him. "Will you marry me?" Lawrence stood there, surprised and at a loss for words. Cameron looked at him with a look of anticipation as Lawrence struggled to get the words out. Collecting himself, he took a big breath and answered.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled.

"So...does that mean-"

"Yes, you wanka!" Lawrence laughed. Cameron jumped up with excitement, putting the gold ring on his left ring finger and tackling him into a hug/kiss.

"So, when this job is over will you come to live with me in Australia?" Cameron asked.

"I would be crazy if I said no." Lawrence laughed. They went in for one more kiss before packing up their things and snuggling together in Cameron's van. He wrapped his arms around Lawrence from behind, staring into the night sky. The moon's blue shine and the glistening, white stars were the only sources of light filling the dark range. Lawrence put his hands on Cameron's, holding them tightly. "I love you, Cameron."

"I love you too, Lawrence." He sighed, laying back into Cameron more.

"What's up?" He asked, holding his new fiancé even tighter.

"Its horrible that we always have to fight each other."

"I know and to make things worse, we have to hide this engagement. If Helen were to find out, bad things are most likely to happen."

"What about our teammates?" Cameron shrugged.

"Some would be more accepting than others but I highly doubt they would do anything. I'd keep it a secret anyway." Lawrence bit his lip.

"Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to hide this." He analyzed at the gold ring on his finger but he got distracted when Cameron started kissing his neck. Quick as a flash, Lawrence tackled Cameron onto his little caravan bed.

It was an excellent night.


	2. Chapter 2

At the TF HQ, an old woman with hair like Sweeney Todd is sitting in front of various monitors. The fast tempo of heels clicking against the tile floor was heard when a secretary, probably in her mid-20s, ran into the room.

"Helen, I have news-"

"Hold on, Miss Pauling." The old lady held up a bony finger. "The RED Demoman is asleep and he's very funny to watch when he's drunk." On one of the monitors, the demoman is laying in bed yelling absurd things about 'shaggin' Medic's wife' and literally humping the bed. Helen cackled as she turned around in her chair to face the young woman. "Now, what is it?"

"Uhm...remember when we put the chips in the sniper vans the other day to see if we can get anything good?"

"Indeed I do." Helen put her hands together, rubbing them and smirking.

"Well, we found something. Apparently Lawrence and Cameron are gonna get married." Helen turned around again to grab a cigarette.

"Well then, I guess we found a way to make this game more interesting." She lit it and blew the smoke out of her nose.

"Can't we just leave them alone? I mean its not like they're causing any harm."

"Doesn't matter. We mustn't let this little proposal distract them or us from our fun." She pressed a big red button and a sign flipped over reading 'respawn control' along with 18 switches. Each switch had the names of each class printed above them in red or blue letters. Scanning with her finger, Helen found the switch she was looking for a flicked it down. The letter above it read 'Sniper' in red. "When Monday comes around, things are gonna get _real_ interesting."

"Can't you think of a less...painful way to do this?"

"Well, I could do this to a different class..." Helen moved her finger to another switch, which made Miss Pauling's heart sink. The name above it read Scout in blue letters. Helen raised an eyebrow, taking another drag from her cigarette as Miss Pauling hung her head.

"You're gonna respawn him eventually, right?"

"Of course! I'm just curious to see what's gonna happen! After all, they will be fired. Might as well have a little fun before then." She laughed menacingly, pushing the red button again and the switches flipped back around.

"Fired, ma'm?" Miss Pauling looked back up and Helen.

"What? It breaks my heart to see a couple having to fight one another." She grinned darkly. "I couldn't let that happen." The secretary looked down, regretting what she said. "Is there anything else, Miss Pauling?"

"No, ma'm. I'll leave now." The timid woman quickly rushed out the door. As the sound of the familiar heel-clicking disappeared, Helen took another drag and contently sighed out the smoke.

"Sometimes this job is just too good for me." She chuckled, flicking off some of the ash.

Before one could even blink, the weekend was over. Both teams were preparing to fight in the Dustbowl and the pressure was on once again.

"30 seconds left." Helen's voice was heard through the loudspeaker. The RED team was already swarming the first control point and the entrance to the BLU cave. Some enemies were already trying to fire their weapons through the rusty gates as well.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds." Helen yelled into the speaker. Suddenly, everyone stopped trying to attack through the gate and prepared themselves for the _real_ fighting. The sirens blared and the gates opened, letting every BLU member charge and battlecry towards the defending RED team. Avoiding getting attacked, Lawrence quickly and carefully snuck off to an isolated area, hiding in a small sniper tower.

"Piece 'a piss!" Lawrence cheered, hitting headshot after headshot. His gold ring sparkled in the sun and he smiled. _"__Cameron.__"_ Wondering if he was okay, he searched the area where the REDs were defending through his scope. Unfortunately, he couldn't find him. Shrugging to himself, thinking he's probably hiding somewhere, Lawrence went back to his head-shooting.

On the RED's side, it was getting harder to defend the point. Their teammates were getting wiped out and BLU was pushing forward more and more. Cameron was hiding deep in the mines, careful not to give away his location. He was able to get some headshots but it was more difficult due to the position he was in.

"Yo, Snipes!" A RED scout called out to Cameron, running circles around him. "We need everyone to defend this point! We have 30 seconds left and BLU's close to capturing!" Then he sprinted out of the mine, only to explode from an incoming rocket.

"Bloody-" Cameron jumped, running deeper into the mine. He used his scope to see if he can get that soldier before it was too late. Unfortunately it was; a man in a mask appeared from behind him, flipping his butterfly knife. Hearing the metal clicking behind him, Cameron turned his head, only to be backstabbed. Cameron screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. A little bit of blood squirted onto the man as he took his knife out of the Aussie's back.

"Augh! You got blood on my suit..._mate_." The masked man mimicked Cameron's accent, feeling triumphant. Cameron, still a bit conscious, attempted to at least trip him as he ran back to the point, but failed.

"Stupid...bloody...spies." He coughed. Suddenly, he heard Helen's voice on the loudspeaker:

"Alert! The control point is being captured!" Cameron's sight became blurry as he watched the figures of his RED teammates fall to the ground or explode into many pieces. Cameron felt weird; he usually never felt like this when a spy stabbed him. He actually felt like he was dying. He panicked internally, but didn't have enough strength to get up.

"Lawrence." Was all he managed to say before he finally hit the ground dead.

The Dustbowl battle ended with the last control point uncaptured and RED won. In celebration, the winners held a drinking party in the RED recreation building.

"Here's to finally winning a round after a 5-time losing streak!" The engineer raised his glass as everybody else cheered.

"Hey guys...are we missing someone?" Medic asked, counting the classes. The whole room got quiet and started counting as well.

"You're right. The sniper isn't here." The spy said. "I'll go see if he's in his room." Everyone stayed quiet until the spy returned, shaking his head and shrugging. "He's not outside, in the lobby, or in his room, but I did find a trespasser." The spy took the man by the collar and threw him into the room.

"What _you_ doing here?" Heavy asked threateningly.

"I was only looking for your sniper. I mean no harm." He lifted his arms, showing he's unarmed.

"Well, we can't find him either and neither will you." The spy said from the door, just about to backstab the man until Scout interrupted him.

"Wait...I _might_ know where he could be." The scout said. Everyone moved away from Scout to give him the 'spotlight'. "Before _your_ soldier blew me up," Scout said bitterly to the trespasser, "I saw our sniper in the mine by the first control point. I don't know if he's still there but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Well then, let's go! And _you_!" The spy pointed his butterfly knife at his catch.

"What's your name?"

"Lawrence." The man replied.

"Well, _Lawrence_, you're coming with us!" He nodded and walked with the team

onto the Dustbowl battlefield. They split up in the mines, calling his name. Lawrence and Scout stayed by the first point, looking around for any sort of evidence to Cameron's disappearance.

"...I hope he's okay..." Lawrence said to himself.

"Why do _you_ care if he's okay or not?" Scout snorted, practicing his swing with his bat.

"Because...he's..." Lawrence looked at his hand and played with the gold band nervously. "...my fiancé." Scout dropped his bat in surprise.

"Hold on." Scout said, picking up his bat and holding it out so its inches away from the sniper. "_You__'__re_ the person Cameron's been talking about all the time?" Lawrence blinked and shrugged.

"I guess. I didn't know he was talking about me." Scout moved the bat away from the Aussie's face.

"He just wouldn't shut up about ya. But...I guess if its _you_ who he talks about, ya not that bad of a guy." Scout held out his hand and Lawrence hesitated to lift up his arm to shake it.

"Ya ain't pullin' my leg are ya, boy?" Lawrence raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nah, man. Didn't ya hear me? If you're _honestly_ the guy Cameron talks about, ya ain't no enemy." Scout kept his hand out and smiled a little. Relieved, Lawrence gripped the scout's hand and firmly shook it.

"Now can I ask ya for a little advice?"

"What?" Lawrence asked.

"How do you steal a woman from another man?"

"Do I look like the keeper of that knowledge?" Lawrence laughed nervously. Scout's eye twitched, a bit irritated.

"I don't know! I just can't _stand_ to see him with her!"

"who with who?" Lawrence backed away a little bit, taken aback by Scout's sudden outburst.

"_Your_ Scout is mackin' it with Miss Pauling!" Lawrence bursted into laughter.

"No way, mate! He's a freakin' *_ankle__biter!_" Scout fumed a bit more, which instantly stopped Lawrence from laughing.

"You're bloody _serious?_ Gee, I'm sorry mate. I really have no idea. Why don' cha just tell her how ya feel and stuff?" Lawrence scratched the back of his head. "I think that's what the **sheilas like." Scout tried to keep his cool, sighing.

"Yeah...maybe." He tapped the end of his bat with his cleat.

"Oi, just wait. There are plenty o' fish in the sea." Scout made a half-smile. "And if not," Lawrence continued, "there are always sharks." He winked with a little chuckle.

"No thanks, Snipes. I'm straight as a line." He chuckled back.

"Hey, that's what I thought too." Lawrence shrugged. Scout imagined what his mother would do if she were to know he was gay...that is, if he were gay. He shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, that ain't ever gonna happen." He grimaced.

*Ankle biter – Aussie slang for young person. **Shiela(s) – Aussie slang for woman.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours passed and Cameron's body still couldn't be found. Giving up, all of RED met back at the recreation building.

"Well, he's gone." Spy said, sighing.

"I bet _your_ team took him for prisoner, you good for nothing _schweinehund!_" Medic yelled at Lawrence.

"Its not his fault!" Scout yelled back. "Him, nor his team had anything to do with it!"

"How would little man know?" Heavy ground his teeth. Scout looked at Lawrence and he nodded back at Scout, giving him the OK to tell.

"Because…he's gonna marry him. Why would he kidnap his fiancé?" The whole room went silent.

"So _you__'__re_ the guy he proposed to over the weekend. He said he married his childhood friend." Spy said, a bit shocked.

"Hold on…_you__'__re_the maggot he's all girly about? _What__the__hell!_ We gotta be nice to the enemy now?" The soldier barked.

"Shut up, ye wee-tempered rocket-hopper!" The demoman laughed heartily, hitting the soldier on the back with his whiskey bottle casually. The spy went up to Lawrence, holding out his hand.

"My deepest apologies for trying to kill you earlier." Lawrence shook his hand.

"Well, looks like your husband saved your ass, huh?" Scout laughed, elbowing Lawrence as everyone welcomed him. Suddenly, Helen's voice was heard on an intercom.

"Hello, REDs. I'm sure by now you're wondering where your precious sniper is. Unfortunately, he's dead. We found his body and placed it in a casket for a proper burial. If you wish to see your friend, come down to the HQ at once. BLU will also be joining you so try not to destroy the place." As the intercom shut off, the RED team looked at each other, then straight at Lawrence. Lawrence felt his heart shatter completely and he couldn't move.

"…Lawrence?" Scout asked, walking towards him but was held back by the Medic's arm. Lawrence's eyes didn't even shift. They just continued to stare at the intercom. The room stayed silent as Helen's voice 'he's dead' lingered in everybody's mind like a broken record. He felt the tears coming and he couldn't hold it in much longer. After many minutes of silence and stillness, Lawrence took off his hat and put it over his heart. Others did the same until he moved the hat up to his face, covering it. His shoulders shook up and down as he sobbed and the others joined him silently. The sight of their enemy-now-turned-friend sniper falling apart and the thought of their sniper being dead was too much. Not handling it any longer, Lawrence dropped to his knees, letting go of his hat. His sobs turned to full-on crying and his tears came down like rain as his whole body shook in fear and ultimate depression. The feeling of heartbreak was new to Lawrence and it ate up his entire being like a lion devouring fresh prey. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he collected himself, stood up, and put his hat back on his head.

"Well, I think its time we visit an old friend." Lawrence said in a broken voice, leaving the room as the members of RED followed behind him.

At the TF HQ boardroom, Cameron laid in an open casket against the wall. Chairs and tables were moved next to it so everyone can see. The RED and the BLU teams stayed on opposite sides of the room, showing respects to the dead Australian. Lawrence was the first to go up and his heart was pounding. Nervous that he might break down again, he looked up the whole time until he was inches away from the body before him. He finally looked down, analyzing every part of him. He felt the tears come back again as his brain shouted,

"_Why?__WHY?__Why__did__this__happen?__How__could__it__happen!__Your__husband!__The__only__real__person__you__ever__really__loved__is__gone!__Why?__WHY?__" _Lawrence held it together. He wasn't about to to break down again, not in front of all these people. Not everyone knew they were together anyway. Sighing, he went back to the BLU side, holding his head down and putting his hands in his pants pockets. The next BLU teammate went up after him, then another and another until they were done. The RED team followed after. Suddenly, the door leading out to the hallway opened and Helen stepped into the room.

"Good evening, my employees." She smirked, a cigarette hanging from her mouth and her hands crossing behind her back formally. "I thank you all for coming here tonight." She walked around the room, making eye contact with each class. "Now, you all would probably like to hear what happened, yes? Well, I'll tell you. In fact, I'll tell you more than what you want to know. After all, we're all together now. _Carpe__Diem._" She made eye contact with the two Scouts. "That means 'seize the day' for anyone who doesn't know." She took the cigarette from her lips, blowing out the smoke. "Cameron was doing his job, sniping for his faithful team, when suddenly," she paused for dramatic effect, "a BLU spy came up from behind him and struck his back!" She hit her back with her free hand for emphasis. "No big deal, right? You've all been backstabbed by a spy before." Some RED members death-glared the BLU spy from across the room and vice versa. "Well, he put up a fight, struggling to stay alive, but sadly he did not make it. You might be asking yourself, 'why didn't he just respawn?' Well, its because I disabled his ability to respawn." She grinned wider as everyone stared at her in surprise and anger. "Now, now, I was only having some fun. Its only temporary." She picked up a cell phone from her suit pocket and speed-dialed some number.

"Yes, ma'm?" The voice on the other end answered.

"You may flip the switch." Helen replied, then hung up before Miss Pauling could respond. Everyone watched as Cameron disappeared from the casket and reappear in front of Helen. Cameron rubbed his head and groaned in frustration before he realized he wasn't in the Dustbowl anymore.

"Where am I? What is this?" Cameron asked, getting even more nervous when he saw the casket behind Helen and the two teams on each side of the wall, staring angrily at her.

"I temporarily shut off your respawn." She giggled innocently, taking a drag.

"Why?" She blew smoke in his face, took his hand, then went over to the BLU team and grabbed Lawrence's hand too.

"Because," Helen said so everyone could hear. She brought them up to where the empty casket was. "You two are now a distraction to each other and you're enemies! Enemies _do__not_ marry each other!" The BLU team stood there, shocked and slightly angry.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell us?" Scout asked in rage, fighting back the urge to kill the two.

"For this reason exactly." Lawrence responded.

"Then how come the RED team looks like they knew about this?" The medic yelled, withdrawing his saw-bone.

"Because they do! It slipped out! I was looking for Cameron when I got caught!" Lawrence said sternly.

"That's why you left the BLU building tonight?" The Demoman yelled drunkenly.

"...I'm sorry." Lawrence dropped his head. Cameron held his hand.

"Thank you for caring." Cameron whispered to him.

"Well, isn't this fun." Helen clapped her hands together. "Now, I hate to ruin this moment but I have some unfinished business to tend to." She faced the two, withdrawing the cigarette from her lips. "You two are fired. I will not tolerate this drama." She turned around and started to walk out of the room until syringes flew to the door.

"Hold on." The BLU medic stopped Helen in her tracks. "We may hate RED and we may not be ecstatic about the two getting married, but he's part of our family. If he goes...if _they_ go, I'm quitting." Some BLU members stared in shock and others agreed, stepping forward with the medic.

"Same here." The RED medic stepped forward, followed by his team.

"If you all go, you will _not_ get any pay for _any_ of the work you've done! I will _not_ have this distraction on the battlefield, interfering with my amusement! Besides," she walked over to the BLU Scout, "how would you be able to see your lovely Miss Pauling again?" The BLU Scout clenched his fists and the RED did the same. Nobody backed down. They were a family: even their enemies were brothers from another color...deep down.

"I'd manage." The BLU Scout bit through gritted teeth. It was tough for him to give his girlfriend up, but this was something more important.

"That won't be necessary, Scout." Miss Pauling appeared from the doorway, glaring at Helen. "Helen, I've been pushed around for too long! I'm done being your bitch! I'm tired of snooping around just so I can amuse you. I don't like it, I've never liked it and I'm just...done!" Miss Pauling exploded at Helen, breathing heavily when she finished. There was silence, then a roaring applause from both teams. Helen shot the two teams a look and the room went back to silence.

"Listen, if its about your Scout, I don't care anymore because quite frankly, they're all fired." She inhaled her last bit of smoke and puffed it out in Miss Pauling's face. "Including you." She just looked at Helen, completely unfazed.

"Good, because you don't own me anymore." She smirked and ran past Helen, into the arms of the BLU scout. The RED scout look at them, heartbroken.

"You alright there, Scout?" The engineer asked, noticing his co-worker's pigmentation starting to match his shirt color.

"Yeah...just gotta relax..." Scout simmered, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Get out." Helen said sternly, yet calmly, pointing her always-so-bony finger towards the door. One by one, everyone left the HQ and gathered around the snipers' vans.

"We're screwed." BLU Demoman said, taking a swig of whiskey.

"Drinking is not solution, Demo." His heavy teammate smirked at his witty comment.

"Aye, but it helps ease the pain." The demoman patted Heavy on the back.

"Well, you guys didn't have to do this." Lawrence said, feeling a bit guilty for un-employing everyone.

"Don't be silly! You guys are like family to us. Also, since we're not working for Team Fortress anymore, maybe we can finally make amends." The RED engineer said, sitting on a log and starting a small campfire. Some shrugged, others grimaced.

"Yeah, I mean, other than us being on the BLU or RED team, was there really any other reason for us to go against each other in the first place?" Miss Pauling said, sitting next to BLU Scout.

"Yes." The RED scout mumbled to himself but no one heard him.

"She's got a point there." Cameron agreed, taking Lawrence's hand. Everyone then looked at their other class, shrugging, then getting up to shake hands. RED Scout feigned a smile as he hesitantly shook the BLU's hand. The BLU scout did the same, but grinned just a bit more viciously. He knew what was going on in the RED's head and he was enjoying it. Everybody else made amends, even the two Medics, who were so close to cutting each other up with their bone-saws earlier.

"So, we find new jobs?" The BLU heavy sat back down, sighing.

"Yep. We can always find jobs together." The RED engineer said, sitting back down again. He looked up to see some of the other class' confused faces staring right back at him.

"I mean, why not? Both of us know the same stuff, have the same skills and we could work side-by-side instead of against each other for once." Some nodded while others seemed uneasy. Realizing he wasn't really getting anywhere, the engineer quickly added, "well...maybe in time. It just seemed like a good idea." He slumped down and worked on the fire, hiding his embarrassment. Its not his fault he comes up with these ideas for peace. After all he _is_ a peaceful person, which is sort of ironic, since he built crazy-violent weapons when he worked for TF.

"Its not...a bad idea." The BLU engineer smiled. The RED smiled back, nodding his head lightly as a sign of thanks. He nodded back.

"So anyway," Miss Pauling clapped her hands together, turning to the snipers' direction, "When's the wedding?" The two looked at each other, then back at their teams.

"We'll keep you posted." Lawrence winked.

"Oh! I've always wanted to know! How did you two meet anyway?" RED Scout asked.

"Well," Cameron grabbed Lawrence's hand, "our team was stopping BLU from pushing the bomb cart from reaching our key checkpoint and I was gettin' me some headshots until I spotted Lawrence through my scope. I watched him until he went into a hiding spot, then I snuck around to meet him. I couldn't resist. Its a little cheesy, but it was like love at first sight. Anyway, of course I knew that he would probably kill me. In fact, he did a couple of times until I finally got him to listen to me and drop his guard." Lawrence blushed and looked down. Some of the classes laughed and playfully hooted. "So, I told him that 'I meant no harm' and I put down my weapon as a sign of peace. He did the same and I told him I wanted to get to know him. Now, he found it suspicious at first, but he trusted me. I mean, he already killed me a bunch of times anyway. He could have easily done it again." He playfully nudged Lawrence. "Long story short, we spent a lot of time together, went on some dates after discovering each other's feelings for one another and got to where we are today."

"So...just a little personal question...were you both gay before meeting each other?" The RED spy asked, recalling the conversation with Lawrence earlier.

"Cameron was." Lawrence nodded. "I took a chance. Sometimes you surprise yourself if you just give things a shot."

"...So, when you first met him, you were all like 'I'd hit that?'" The scout scratched his head, confused.

"Well, here's what happened: We were telling stories about our adventures in the Aussie outback and Mr. Bigshot over here," Lawrence nudged Cameron back, "was trying to woo me with all his animal-wrestling stories. Anyway, we got carried away, tackling and pinning each other and he cracked onto me...that's Aussie slang for..." Lawrence thought for a moment, searching for the right words without sounding dirty. "...'romantically pursuing' me. After that, everything just clicked into place." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Its just amazing how all that happened 6 months ago and now you two are getting married!" Miss Pauling exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, we were both positive that we loved each other deeply." Cameron responded.

"_And_ still do." Lawrence added, squeezing his hand.

"Amor." The RED spy sighed, puffing out some cigarette smoke in the process. "Such a wonderful thing." He looked directly at the BLU scout, who was glaring at him with fury. He had a good reason; not too long ago, the RED spy had an affair with the BLU scout's mother. The scout found out from his ally spy and since then, there has been ultimate tension between the two.

"Stay away from my mother, you weird-talking, good-for-nothing frog!" He barked.

"Go cry under a rainbow." The spy took a drag and continued, "also, that's no way to talk to your new father." Scout's eyes widened. "Indeed...son." He grinned. The engineer and demoman held Scout back as he tried to attack his enemy screaming,

"you're not my father! Stay away from my mother!" The spy took another drag and smiled in amusement as Scout tried to struggle out of his teammates' clutches.

"By the way Miss Pauling, you have my approval." She blushed and hid behind the raging Scout.

"Enough!" Lawrence yelled. Everyone shut up and sat back down. "We have a long day tomorrow, so I suggest we get on to sleep now." He killed the fire as everybody else nodded in agreement and yawned, heading off to their buildings for their last night of sleep on the TF grounds.

The next morning, everyone said goodbye to each other, exchanging contacts and getting ready to hit the road.

"We'll contact you all when we know what's going on with the wedding!" Cameron called out to everyone as he left the TF grounds for the last time. Lawrence followed behind, waving. One by one, everyone followed each other out as Helen watched through her monitors. Sighing, she lit a new cigarette.

"Its such a shame to see people go. Isn't it, Madame Pauling?" A women, roughly in her mid 50s suddenly appeared from the shadows behind her.

"Yes it is ma'm, and I am truly sorry for my daughter's lack of respect for you. Most people don't recognize great leaders until they're gone from their lives."

"Much appreciated Madame Pauling, but an apology is not necessary. You haven't done anything wrong. Care for a smoke?" Helen gestured her hand towards her carton and lighter.

"Thank you, ma'm." She took a cigarette from the pack and lit it.

"And when you're done lighting that, could you go hire the replacement classes for me?"

"Right away, ma'm." Madame Pauling puffed out some smoke, placing the lighter next to the pack.

"Please, call me Helen." She smirked.

"Yes, Helen." Madame Pauling bowed her head in respect as she left the room to make the call.

/

OOOH, LEFT YA GUYS WITH A CLIFFHANGER! XD

Well, I hope you guys liked the story. I was thinking about writing a little epilogue of the wedding, but I don't know if it might overdo the story. '

Anyway, write a review letting me know if I should work on it, if its a good idea. That'll be helpful. (Just trying to please my fellow readers :D)

3 ya all and thank ya! :)

/


End file.
